Dino Fusion Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Dino Fusion Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Dino Fusion page as well as the team page of the Dino Fusion Rangers. Morphers/Sidearms Dino Fusion Morpher Main article: Dino Fusion Morpher See also: Transformation Gun Gaburivolver and Giga Gaburivolver, Dino Charge Morpher The Dino Fusion Morpher are the Ranger's Morphers and primary sidearms, drawing their power from the Battery Fusion Chargers, and the Fusion Energems (if they wanted to, but this is impractical.) Ptera Morpher Main article: Ptera Morpher See Also: Gabrichanger, Gold Ptera Morpher The Ptera Morpher is the Ptera Williams' Morpher which triples as a blaster and a mini blade. T-Rex Zord See also: Gabutyra De Carnival The T-Rex Zord is the combined form of the T-Rex Morph Blaster Morpher and a Dino Fusion Morpher. When clicking the lower jaw shut, it can perform the Final Strike which sends a powerful T-Rex Mouth towards the enemy which destroys him. T-Rex Morph Blaster The T-Rex Morph Blaster is a miniaturized but hyper-powered form of the Tyrannozord. It allows Jasmine Jae to take the form of the the T-Rex Gunn. Titano Fusion Morpher Main article: Titano Fusion Morpher See Also: ''Giga Gaburivolver, Titano Charge Morpher The '''Titano Fusion Morpher' is the Titano Yahshua's variant of the Dino Charge Morpher and her primary sidearm, also drawing her power from the Battery Fusion Chargers. Dino Fusion Saber See also: Zyuden Sword Gabricalibur, Dino Saber The Dino Fusion Saber is the Rangers' primary melee weapon. A Dino Fusion Charger may be inserted to unlock a full-powered slash. This weapon can also fold and combine with the Morpher for powerful laser blasts as the Dino Blade Blaster. Dino Blade Blaster See also: Gaburu Cannon, Dino Blade Blaster The Dino Blade Blaster is the combined weapon form of the Dino Fusion Morpher and Dino Saber. Normally, it can fire a volley of shots rapidly like a machine gun, but once the pump is pulled back, it utilizes the Rapid Blast. If done once more, which makes it to utilize the Power Blast, it fires a small cannon ball-like blast. Multi-Use Devices Fusion Energems Main article: Fusion Energems See also: The Guardians’ Secret Stones The Fusion Energems are the source of the Ranger's powers. Their energies are harnessed via the Dino Chargers Battery Fusion Chargers Main article: Battery Fusion Chargers See also: Zyudenchi, Dino Chargers The Battery Fusion Chargers are collectible, battery-like devices utilized by the Dino Fusion Rangers. They are used to power the Rangers' weapons and Zyuden Pride Nitrozord. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Five Dino Spike See also: Kentrospiker, Dino Spike The Five Dino Spike is the combination of all the main Dino Fusion Rangers' personal weapons with the use of the Five Dino Spike Charger. It resembles a giant javelin and is used to perform the team's finisher. KentroSpiker.png|Five Dino Spike Double Spike The Double Spike is a combination of T-Rex Smasher and Para Chopper. Double Spike.jpg|Double Spike T-Rex Smasher See also: T-Rex Smasher, ''Gabutyra Fang The '''T-Rex Smasher' is the Tyranno Gunn's weapon. Redfang.png|T-Rex Smasher Para Chopper See also: Parasa Shot, Para Chopper The Para Chopper is the Para Isabella's weapon. Blackshot.png|Para Chopper Triple Spike See also: Shield Lan Slasher, Triple Spike The Triple Spike is the combination of the Stego Shield, Raptor Claw, and Tricera Drill. Triple Spike.jpg|Triple Spike Stego Shield See also: Stego Shield, Stego Shield (Dino Charge) The Stego Shield is the Stego Steele's weapon. Blueshot.png|Stego Shield Raptor Claw See also: Zakutor Slasher, Claw Raptor Claw The Raptor Claw is the Raptor Diesel's weapon. Greenblade.png|Raptor Claw Tricera Drill See also: DriceLance, Tricera Drill The Tricera Drill is the Tricera Jesse's weapon. Pinklance.png|Tricera Drill Ptera Saber See Also: Serial Zyuden Sword Zandar Thunder, Gold Ptera Saber The Ptera Saber is the Ptera Williams' weapon. She summons it by saying "Summon Ptera Saber". It can hold up to three Dino Chargers. Once all three Dino Chargers are loaded, She closes it, and then pumps it so she can activate the Lightning Final Strike. She can also use it in the Megazord as a rifle. ZanThunder.png|Ptera Saber Sky Hammer See Also: Spirit Hammer The Sky Hammer is the Ankylo Ferrara's personal hammer weapon, formed from her own Brave. It is used similar to that of Ankylozord. Sky Hammer.png|Sky Hammer Iron Dino Punch See also: Iron-Shattering Fist, Dino Punch The Iron Dino Punch is the Pachy Deen's special fighting move, which seems to be the enhanced version of her boxing skills. Iron Dino Punch.jpg|Iron Dino Punch Plesio Rocket See also: Plezuon Rocket (Kyoryuger) The Plesio Rocket is the Plesio Marcus' personal weapon. Using this weapon allows to execute the Plesio Mach Punch. File:Plezuon Rocket On.jpg|Plesio Rocket Titano Saber See also: Feather Edge ,Titano Saber The Titano Saber is the personal saber weapon of Titano Yahshua. She can use it to perform the Silver Prism Slash, where he hits the target with three silver energy slashes in a triangle formation and then the Final Strike where he pierces through the target. Valentina Nappi's version of this finisher is called the Green Prism Slash, where she uses green energy slashes. File:Still featheredge.jpg|Titano Saber Silver Strike See also: Air-Busting Punch, Silver Punch The Silver Strike is Titano Yahshua's signature move in which she unleashes a devastatingly powerful punch at her opponents. File:AirBustingPunch.png|Silver Strike Spino Boomer See also: FluteBuster The Spino Boomer is Spino Holmes's personal weapon. The Spino Boomer is a sword/boomerang combo weapon that also functions as a magic flute. The red gem in the middle of the weapon marks where the weapon bends to convert to Boomerang Mode. When thrown, the weapon flies wildly, most likely directed by the wielder's will. When used as a sword, it is powerful enough to fell the Dino Fusion Rangers in a single swing. It can play a tune that seems to harm the Dino Fusion Rangers, or it can be used to hypnotize ZyuDenRyu (i.e. Spinozord) into forced servitude. File:FluteBuster.jpg|Spino Boomer Dino Armor See also: Deinosgrander, Armor X The Dino Armor is used when the Dino Armor Charger is inserted in the Morpher. Dino Armor.jpg|Dino Armor Communication Devices Dino Comm See also: Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle, Dino Com The Dino Comm is a belt buckle that serves as a utility device for the Dino Fusion Rangers. It can hold up to 3 Dino Fusions and, as its name implies, act as a communicator. Mobuckle.jpg|Core Ranger's Dino Comm Kyoryugold mobuckle2.jpg|PteraBabe Wicked's Dino Comm photo (4).JPG|Dino Sprit Ranger's Dino Comm Vehicles Dino Cyclechaser See also: DeinoChaser, Dino Cycle Notes *The Gaburivolver and the Gabricalibur resemble the DV Defender's Vulcan and Defender modes from Mirai Sentai Timeranger, also known as the Quantum Defender in Timeranger's adaptation, Power Rangers Time Force. *The Gabutyra Fang resembles the Lion Fang from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Concidentially, both weapons belong to red rangers and are the last to be put into place when forming the team finishing combination weapon. *The Kentrospiker is very similar with the Goggle Golden Spear from'' Dai Sentai Goggle V.'' Both weapons are javelins and utilized by the respective team Reds to jump and get thrown to the air by their other teammates and throw it to monster, destroying it. *The Deinochaser, in terms of appearance, harkens back to Kamen Rider Double's HardBoilder. *The Plezuon Rocket, in both shape and functionality, is very reminiscent of the Rocket Module from Kamen Rider Fourze. Inventory See Also *Arsenal (Dino Charge) - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. *Arsenal (Kyoryuger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal